Almost ordinary day
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: Onshot about BBStar YAY!


**I'm tryin to get as many stories of mine on fanfic before school starts on the 6th. SO ENJOY WHILE YOU CAN!**

(One-shot)

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by._

It was a normal evening in the teen titan's tower. Cyborg and Robin were playing there video game and Raven was reading her book on the couch. Beastboy was nowhere to be found as was Starfire. A few seconds later Starfire walked in the room. "Friend's have you seen Beastboy?" she asked. No one answered. "Raven have you seen Beastboy?" "No." Raven said. "Robin have you seen Beastboy?" "Huh...No! I will beat you! HAHAHAHA!" "Oook. No Starfire No one's seen him." said Cyborg scooting away from the insanely laughing Robin. Starfire sighed and walked up to the roof and shut the door behind her there in front on her sat Beastboy looking to the sky.

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky._

Beastboy turned around to see a smiling Starfire coming over and sitting next to him. "I was looking for you, what are you doing up here?" she asked. "Just enjoying the stars tonight. Star will you come with me I wanna show you something." said Beastboy. Starfire nodded._  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,_

Starfire was looking at him as he stood. "Beastboy has anyone ever told you that you shine like a shooting star?" He blushed "Uh...no." "Well you do." "Thanks."

_Like a shooting star he shines._

"Take my hand Starfire I'll show you how to live while you can, did you know that all your dreams are in the palm of your hand?" said Beastboy. She shook her head and grabbed his hand allowing him to pull her up. Beastboy and Starfire jumped off the side of the roof and Beastboy transformed into a dragon letting Starfire ride on his back. They flew over the city and landed up on a hill. _  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand_

Beastboy transformed back and sat in the grass next to Starfire who was smiling at him. They began to talk about random things as the sun went down._  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal._

Once they stopped talking the moon was out. Starfire turned to Beastboy and he turned to her. Starfire looked into the depths of Beastboy's Forest green eyes and saw her reflection._  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
_There faces got closer and closer until Beastboy spoke. "Starfire, I love you." Starfire closed the space between them and kissed him. At first it was a sweet innocent kiss but it soon turned into raw passionate one. Beastboy pushed Starfire to the ground not breaking there lips apart and strattled her waist. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Beastboy left a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck and started sucking there. Nether of them noticed that they were floating in the air now. When they broke apart

Starfire spoke smiling. "I love you too Beastboy."

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can   
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand_

Starfire hugged Beastboy and floated up with him into the clouds to the moon.

Beastboy looked questioningly at her and she started to sing._  
"Please come with me,  
See what I see,  
Touch the stars for time will not flee,  
Time will not flee,  
Can't you see."_

Starfire floated down with Beastboy and sat on the ground next to him. Starfire leaned on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The two sat under the moon light and stars together slowly drifting into sleep._  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real._

Starfire awoke in her bed the next morning wondering if all that happened last night was a dream. She got out of bed and went to her mirror and looked over herself her gaze stooped at her neck when she noticed a slightly red spot. She brushed her fingers across it and memory's rushed back. 'I fell asleep last night at the hill and Beastboy carried me back. Starfire's door opened and there stood no one other than Beastboy himself standing there with his hand out. Starfire walked over to him and put her hand in his._  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand_

They both went down to breakfast to eat and tell the other's about there new found relationship._  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
_The day was just as any other day but this time, it was better._  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

Send reviews…… Or I'll send my army of deranged animals to attack you! Don't think I will? Well guess what…. I know where you live! MUWAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
